


In School Suspension

by TheyCallmeRendezvous_GIR (SanderRohde)



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Evil Twins, German Patton, Japanese Logan, Japanese Remus, Japanese Roman, Latino Virgil Sanders, Los Espookys references, M/M, Might eventually create a LE au, No beta reader, Remus rides a bike, Remus typical violence, Slightly Out Of Character, We die like Tazelwurms, no really, we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/TheyCallmeRendezvous_GIR
Summary: A quick Detentionaire au to get started. Cool idea I might not continue. Deals with the evil twin archetype, yes!!! Sleep deprived mess.





	In School Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!Quick Sunday fic posting, I guess. Hope you enjoy my ramblings!

Sitting in his room with a backpack soaked with something green leaking from it that had been stripped of its contents was not what Roman expected to do in his free time. He wanted to not be that guy who was stuck in detention for something he didn’t do. Anything at all would have been better than being a popular kid for something he didn’t even do. He felt a bit guilty about something he didn’t even cause to happen. 

He felt some level of pride in people recognizing him in the halls, but he hated the idea that he could not continue to flirt with the cute news nerd even after hours without people writing it down. Now even Logan, his nerd crush, was knowing who he was. His house arrest, his ‘grounding’ as it was called by his mom, who was a teacher at his school, was terrible, because he couldn’t see his friends anywhere but school. 

Patton and Virgil were his friends. Patton, the outgoing, nerdy, sometimes dumb, no offense to him, German, and Virgil, the shy, precocious Latino with a 2000’s emo style and a personality to match were always coming back to his house before he was grounded the first day of school. 

Oh, yeah, It was the first day of school. It was nice getting recognized for once. His friend Virgil thought that there was something weird about him getting pegged first for this crime/ prank, but then Virgil thinks that about everything. 

The school year would be awesome. He would get the hot nerd, he would clear his name, and maintain the popular bad reputation while doing it. Yes. Nothing else would happen this school year. A bit hopeful, but then when you are in high school, one can’t be too overdramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! And remember, the tazelwurm might lead you somewhere weird.Don't resist.


End file.
